Glimpses brighter than Sunshine
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: A teenage crush, possibly first love. The makings of a romance in 50 sentences. Ban and Natsumi in the onesentence theme challenge. Complete.
1. Round One

**Glimpses brighter than Sunshine**  
by Mikagami Morrigan

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Ban Mido and Natsumi Mizuki are part of the Get Backers franchise, owned by and copyright to Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki. I'm just a mere fan and lowly writer who wishes this pairing could be canon.

A/N: Round one of the one-sentence challenge themes from LiveJournal. It took me nearly a year to complete, how embarrassing. Doozo, please enjoy and let me know what you think. Feedbacks are appreciated anytime!

* * *

_#01 Motion:_

He was constantly in motion, running and restless, always moving from one place to another; because it was what his job as a Retrieval Agent required, because he couldn't allow himself to stay attached with one place… or one person, for that matter – he was too dangerous, except – every once in while, he'd just stop and still in this small café: for coffee… and for her smile.

_#02 Cool:_

Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes that hides so much depth and mystery; or perhaps it was the unrelenting kindness he masks within the invincible strength he possessed – exactly what makes Midou Ban so totally cool escapes her, but Natsumi thought that it could have probably been all of the above.

_#03 Young:_

They were only a year apart, but most of the time he felt much, much older, as though he'd lived a thousand years more; until he would catch himself chasing away a slight blush whenever she'd smile innocently at him for one reason or another – and then Ban would have probably realized how young they were still.

_#04 Last:_

She hides a secret fear every time Ban and Ginji walked out the door of the Honky Tonk for a job; but she could do nothing, except hope and pray that it wouldn't be the last time she'd see them.

_#05 Wrong:_

It was a mistake, he couldn't possibly be falling in love with her – then as if on cue, she turns and gives away her brightest smile just like that, for him, always for him – and Ban couldn't think anymore of a reason why he shouldn't be.

_#06 Gentle:_

Her touch was always so gentle; even when re-dressing his bandages, she was very careful so as not to induce more pain – not that he'd feel it anyhow, as Ban was only ever aware of the soothing caresses her fingers make onto his skin

_#07 One:_

Natsumi never really grasped the concept of "ano taisetsu na hito ichiban" (1) that her friends would constantly gush about, it was too juvenile for her taste to bother – until she met a certain dark-haired boy with enchanting blue eyes that is, and suddenly it didn't seem very foolish at all.

_#08 Thousand:_

The small cake had cost him two-thousand Yen – but seeing her smile in delight because of it, that was priceless.

_#09 King:_

He was never Prince Charming in her dreams, neither was he the Knight in Shining Armor – those roles did not quite suit him, as she realized that he was far more noble and gallant than that; only Kings could wield and control power without even trying.

_#10 Learn:_

His powers may have been limitless, his fighting skills unparalleled and his clever wit simply outstanding; but when it comes to matters of the heart and romance, Ban finds that he has much to learn… and re-learn.

+-------------------------------------+

TRANSLATION  
(1) _ano taisetsu na hito ichiban_ - the most important person; shoujo-manga jargon for boyfriend or sweetheart

* * *

_to be continued..._


	2. Round Two

**Glimpses brighter than Sunshine**  
by Mikagami Morrigan

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Ban Mido and Natsumi Mizuki are part of the Get Backers franchise, owned by and copyright to Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki. I'm just a mere fan and lowly writer who wishes this pairing could be canon.

A/N: Round two of the one-sentence challenge themes from LiveJournal. These are an off-tangent accompaniment to the Glimpses Arc, but they can be considered as stand-alone. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Feedbacks are appreciated anytime!

* * *

_#11 Blur:_

She could not exactly recall what had happened in the warehouse; images of smoke, electricity and gunpowder rushed through her mind, making her head hurt, everything had been blurred at that point – all that she can remember was waking up to a warm leather seat, to the crisp smell of the water and the faintest traces of nicotine filling her lungs, and from probably the most wonderful dream she's ever had in a year.

_#12 Wait:_

Lately, Ban finds it harder to leave Shinjuku for out-of-town jobs; maybe that's what he's always anticipating the drive home, taking comfort in the knowledge that she'd always be there, waiting for them to come back… waiting for him.

_#13 Change:_

Nobody ever really knew when things had started to change between them – a furtive glance, a secret smile, a noticeable blush – only Ginji thought it was inevitable anyway.

_#14 Command:_

It was more like a request, really; but despite his recent injuries, Ban found himself carrying all the bags of groceries Natsumi had just brought from the store, and not exactly minding it.

_#15 Hold:_

She didn't understand why, but she held onto his mug desperately, and would probably do so until he returns from Mugenjou – as though the mere act would create a lifeline, binding Ban, until he comes back safe and sound.

_#16 Need:_

It drew from the constant need to protect her – even from himself.

_#17 Vision:_

She would often wonder what he sees when he uses the Evil Eye, how he creates nightmares with it, why most people fear it – because all she knows is that when she had looked into his eyes, she never wanted to wake up from those dreams.

_#18 Attention:_

He'd feign oblivious to her shy, clandestine stares, a mixture of warmth and longing in her dark-grey eyes whenever she looks at him – he was a monster through and through, dangerous and menacing; Ban doesn't think he deserves Natsumi's admiration.

_#19 Soul:_

She was never afraid to look directly into his eyes, even if he would shy away his gaze from her – it was her only real opportunity to see his soul; and she knows, despite what they say, that Ban Midou has one.

_#20 Picture:_

She was never afraid to look directly into his eyes, even if he would shy away his gaze from her – it was her only real opportunity to see his soul; and she knows, despite what they say, that Ban Midou has one.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Round Three

**Glimpses brighter than Sunshine**  
by Mikagami Morrigan

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Ban Mido and Natsumi Mizuki are part of the Get Backers franchise, owned by and copyright to Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki. I'm just a mere fan and lowly writer who wishes this pairing could be canon.

A/N: Round three of the one-sentence challenge themes from LiveJournal. As per usual, feedbacks are appreciated anytime!

* * *

_#21 Fool:_

At times she wished that this was just a phase, a simple crush that would soon ebb and disappear in time – she was a fool to think that he'd ever look at her that way.

_#22 Mad:_

No matter how badly the retrieval job went, no matter how utterly ridiculous his day had been and he felt down right pissed and crappy – he could never really bring himself to be totally angry at world when she's there, with a freshly brewed cup of coffee and a smile.

_#23 Child:_

Sometimes she's just as much of a child as Ginji is.

_#24 Now:_

Now isn't really the time to be daydreaming of blue eyes and mysterious, knowing smiles – she has university exams to study for!

_#25 Shadow:_

His past was like a shadow that would continue to follow him wherever he goes; reminding him of its presence, most cruelly, in the brightest of lights.

_#26 Goodbye:_

She would never say that word, even if she's numb with anxiety – instead, with that perpetually cheerful smile on her face, she'd wave at them and say, "Ja, mata ne!" (2)

_#27 Hide:_

He would not leave his spot under that broken lamplight, his figure clothed by the darkness of the night – not until he's satisfied that she's safe inside her house.

_#28 Fortune:_

That brand-new table tennis paddle didn't actually cost him fortune, but for Natsumi, Ban's Christmas present was invaluable.

_#29 Safe:_

It gives her a sense of serenity, a sense of comfort; knowing that he'd always be there, watching over her.

_#30 Ghost:_

Ginji almost never usually notices these things, but that ghost of a smile that graced his best friend's lips when the cute waitress handed him his coffee, was enough to nearly make him squeal like a rabid fan girl.

+-------------------------------------+

TRANSLATION  
(2) _Ja mata ne_ - See you later!

* * *

_to be continued..._


	4. Round Four

**Glimpses brighter than Sunshine**  
by Mikagami Morrigan

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Ban Mido and Natsumi Mizuki are part of the Get Backers franchise, owned by and copyright to Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki. I'm just a mere fan and lowly writer who wishes this pairing could be canon.

A/N: Round four of the one-sentence challenge themes from LiveJournal. This set includes a few of my favorite themes. Let me know what you guys think, okay? The usual abuse of grammar and punctuation symbols.

* * *

_#31 Book:_

She hoped Ban did not notice her, sneaking glances at him from the book she was supposed to be reading.

_#32 Eye:_

Most people feared the Jagan; then again, just like Ginji, Natsumi wasn't quite like most people.

_#33 Never:_

She does not believe that Ban will never be capable of loving and falling in love, however tough and arrogant he might've acted, he was just probably a little scared to try.

_#34 Sing:_

Sometimes, when he thinks neither Paul nor Ginji noticed, he'd watch her out of the corner of his eye as she cooked or baked while humming a cheerful little tune.

_#35 Sudden:_

She wasn't exactly sure what – or how it happened; one second she was setting down his usual cup of coffee, and in the next, his lips were on hers and then… she really couldn't think anymore.

_#36 Stop:_

Perhaps there is something that was more invincible than him; a force that, even he, the Great Midou Ban-sama would not be able to stop in a million years… but, if only for her sake and her safety, he will just have to.

_#37 Time:_

It only lasted a minute – why couldn't he have given her eternity?

_#38 Wash:_

He'd be damned, if he admits to being a little bit jealous of Ginji flirting and teasing with Natsumi as they washed the dishes together.

_#39 Torn:_

While the boys took their time off at the hot spring, she gathered their clothes to mend – yet again – the broken stitches.

_#40 History:_

True, she really didn't know much about him – about his dark past, about his even more mysterious ancestry or lineage – but maybe, just maybe, he'd tell her about it someday.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	5. Round Five

**Glimpses brighter than Sunshine**  
by Mikagami Morrigan

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Ban Mido and Natsumi Mizuki are part of the Get Backers franchise, owned by and copyright to Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki. I'm just a mere fan and lowly writer who wishes this pairing could be canon.

A/N: Round five and final set of the one-sentence challenge themes from LiveJournal. Includes the usual abuse of grammar and punctuation symbols - please forgive, ne? I do hope you enjoy these as much as I had fun writing them. Feedbacks are very much appreciated!

ACKNOWLEDGMENT & DEDICATION: To all fans of this pairing. And to the song that inspired most of the themes, "Brighter than Sunshine" by Aqualung.

* * *

_#41 Power:_

It was something he kept only to himself, a fear not even his closest friend even knew about; that day he would use the ultimate power… in the final battle of life or death.

_#42 Bother:_

It often bothered her at strange moments – how come Ban never copped a feel of her bosom?

_#43 God:_

He wasn't Catholic, neither was he raised a Buddhist; sometimes though, he couldn't help but wonder if there truly is a higher power.

_#44 Wall:_

She had felt the barrier he'd put up between them the first time they met, she wasn't fazed by it however; Natsumi decided she would continue to watch him from the other side of that invisible wall.

_#45 Naked:_

He was the one hoping to get a sneak peak of her and Madoka lounging in the hot spring bath behind that rock; he never quite expected that she'd be the one to actually see him in all his naked glory.

_#46 Drive:_

He was usually so reckless – he needed to be in his job – but whenever she's in the car, he makes sure that he doesn't violate any - or at least, less traffic rules.

_#47 Harm:_

Natsumi was familiar and well aware of Ban's inexorable strength, she couldn't help but worry though, even at his minor scratches and injuries.

_#48 Precious:_

She held the soft, miniature doll in her palm, gingerly, as though it were made of glass instead of cloth; whispering a silent vow never to lose it again, for not only will the memories of her mother be lost, but – blue meets gray for an instant, she smiles – the few precious ones she has of the present as well.

_#49 Hunger:_

He wasn't as totally hungry as Ginji was, but he felt exceedingly vengeful at that stupid monkey who stole the bento that she had cooked and prepared especially for him.

_#50 Believe:_

With a fluffy comforter and a warm cup of cocoa, she had settled by the window ledge of the Honky Tonk, watching the glimmering lights of the Tokyo night-skyline and waited, patiently like always.

* * *

_OWARI. Thank you for your support!_


End file.
